


A Difficult Situation

by Morgana



Series: Watching Over Him [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel up on his offer of assistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difficult Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written with liamelessar.

It was Monday night, and Dean had already missed one day of school. Dad had been gone since Friday, and Dean was starting to get worried. He gave Sammy supper and put him to bed, doing his best to act normal, but he couldn't just sit down and watch TV. He wished there were somebody else there, someone who could tell him that everything was going to be okay...

Then he remembered - Castiel. The beautiful man who'd been outside the video store, who said he would take care of him. Just the thought of Castiel calmed him down a little, the memory of how he'd smiled at him and made him feel so safe, like nobody could hurt him. Closing his eyes, Dean whispered, "Cas, I need you."

"I'm here, Dean."

Dean felt better the second the warmth of Castiel's voice washed over him. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Castiel!"

The angel stiffened when small arms wrapped around his waist and clung fast. He wondered what he was supposed to say, but Dean was already babbling. "Cas, Dad hasn't been home, and he hasn't called. I don't know where he is, and he said I was supposed to call Pastor Jim if he was gone for a week, but it's only been four days and -"

Castiel gingerly laid a hand on his shoulder to stop to torrent of words. "Your father is alive," he assured the boy, wondering how he was supposed to go about detaching him. "He will return to you soon."

Dean looked up at him without letting go. "How do you know?"

"I can sense his energy."

Dean frowned. He didn't trust energy - Dad said it wasn't real, although he didn't think Castiel would lie to him. "Show me."

"You must trust that I will not lie to you and have faith that your father will return." Any hopes of his words extricating him from either the embrace or the difficult situation were quenched when the boy turned his face back into his stomach and began to cry, his small body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Dean had tried so hard to be strong, to do everything his father told him, but it was hard. He was scared that he'd be left alone for good one day, and he wouldn't be able to take care of Sammy, and he'd be taken away. Castiel had come when he asked for him, but he was going to leave again, and then he might not come back. It was all just too much, and even though he knew crying was for little kids and girls, he couldn't seem to help it.

Castiel found himself at a loss for words. "I'll stay until your father returns," he offered, hoping that perhaps that would ease some of the boy's pain. Dean's sobs slowed with the promise, but he still wasn't releasing of him, so Castiel tried a different tactic. "Perhaps you would like to introduce me to your brother?"

Dean found himself reluctant to agree. Castiel was his, and he didn't really want to share him with anybody, not even Sammy. But he also didn't want to say no and make him leave, so he nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

He held on for another few seconds, then turned around and went to shake his brother awake. "Hey," he whispered. "Sammy, wake up."

Sam stared up at his brother with unfocused eyes, lids still heavy with sleep. "Is Daddy home?"

"No, not yet, but I have a friend... his name's Castiel, and he's gonna stay with us until Dad gets back," he assured him, looking back over his shoulder at Castiel with a bright smile. He seemed even more beautiful than he had the last time Dean had seen him, almost like he was glowing or something, and Dean was sure that Sammy would love him just as much as he did.

The toddler followed his gaze, then scowled. "There's nobody there. Stop makin' fun of me, or I'll tell Dad." He turned over and burrowed back down among the blankets to go back to sleep.

Most innocent beings could perceive them - even if they couldn't always see them clearly, they usually at least recognized their presence. So why could Dean see him, but not Samuel? The child was too young to be tainted by any of the world's sins. "It would appear that Samuel cannot see me," Castiel told his charge.

Dean frowned as he turned around to stare up at him. "How come?"

"I am not Samuel's guardian - only yours," he replied. He might have explained further, but the door opened, and they heard John call out, "Dean?"

Dean's face brightened when he heard his father's voice. "Dad!" He went hurtling over to him, grinning as he was caught up and hugged.

"Hey, kiddo, sorry I'm late. Hope you weren't too worried." John smiled at his son and ruffled his hair.

"I was fine," Dean lied. "And my friend was here, so I wasn't lonesome or anything, either."

"Your... friend?" John stared at him for a minute, then slowly lowered him to his feet. "What friend?"

"Castiel. He's right here," Dean told him, pointing at him.

"There's nobody here but us, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to argue, but Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, I have to leave now. Remember, I'll be here if you need me."

He was gone before Dean could say anything else. When he looked back at his father, he was frowning. "Dean, are you okay?"

Forcing a smile, he nodded. "Yeah, Dad. Sorry, I was just... pretending."

Luckily, he seemed to believe him, because he ruffled his hair again. "Well, that's enough pretending for tonight. Time for bed, kiddo - you've got school tomorrow."

"Okay." Dean hugged his father's legs once more, then went to brush his teeth. He already missed Castiel, but he was glad Dad was home, and everything could go back to normal


End file.
